


Move on? Never heard of her

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: "Edward was about to walk in but Charlie came instead. Her dad calmed her down. He saw the pain that the Swans been through these past couple months. The struggle and strain in the family because of his absence. He thought he been through hell leaving her, but no, this is hell. Knowing he hurt Bella more than any vampire attack. She was alive but not happy. Safe from vampires but not her mind."





	Move on? Never heard of her

**Author's Note:**

> A New Moon AU where Edward comes back early.

Edward comes back one night sooner than expected. He told himself that it was just a check up on Bella. Seeing if she happy and safe, so he could leave again without her knowing. He would keep his promise to her. He arrived at night. That way she wouldn’t even see him at all. 

He finds her having one of those nightmares. He is shook. He never thought this would happen. Edward thought she would be happy. Or at least forgot about him. That’s why humans do. It’s why people don’t remember the Cullens. They just forget them. Edward was about to walk in but Charlie came instead. Her dad calmed her down. He saw the pain that the Swans been through these past couple months. The struggle and strain in the family because of his absence. He thought he been through hell leaving her, but no, this is hell. Knowing he hurt Bella more than any vampire attack. She was alive but not happy. Safe from vampires but not her mind.  
Edward stayed in the trees all night trying to figure out his plan. Would she even want him back? He would not blame her at all if she didn’t. Maybe she needed some closure. He left without thinking of her side. If she only needed time to talk and then be fine without him then she is safe and happy. It’s not like he didn’t want to be with her, it was to keep her safe. He wanted the best for her, a life, a human life, but what he saw wasn’t living.  


He called Alice and questioned what she saw now. She was thrilled to hear his voice and his change of attitude. He says he hasn’t decided to do anything Yet, but he can tell Alice’s smugness no matter the distance. Alice tells him that Bella will take him back, but it could take a while to regain her trust and very unlikely that Charlie will ever trust him again. He takes that into consideration. Alice tells him not to wait that long. Edward not sure what she means, but heads her warning. He won’t allow Bella to have another nightmare on his watch.  


Edward decides that reuniting in public won’t go well. He doesn’t need Alice to tell him that both him and Bella won’t make a scene of their reunion. It needs to be private. However, going into her house seems more of invasion of privacy than the times he did it before he knew her. He left her and even though it only a myth that vampires need to be invited into place, he wanted to regain her trust. That meant trusting her privacy. But how to meet up with her? If he knew Bella she has been going into the forest again. He told her not to be reckless, but he’s breaking his promise why couldn’t she?  


Even if Alice told him what would happen he wouldn’t expect it. He waited until she came back to her house. He left a note on Bella’s desk. She would know by his writing. He remembered her impressive tone of how fancy it looked. She also remarked that he should write more print so people would understand it better. Not a lot of people do cursive writing these days. He smiled at that memory. He hoped they could make new ones soon, but again Bella’s choice. If this is the last one then so be it.  
Bella ran out to the woods and tripped on the pavement. He smelled the scent he been dreaming about for months. Not just Bella’s scent of strawberry shampoo or the smell of plaid but the one thing he left. Blood. It was barely any, a scrape, but Edward smelt it. His first instinct was to protect, no bloodlust. But she just kept going. Picking herself up and walking. He kept an eye on her but walked a little more into the forest. He didn’t have to walk far until he heard his name.  


“Edward?” It sounded scared. Worried. Curious. She repeated. More panicked this time. He stepped out. He heard her gasped. Then she ran. She tripped again. The wet muddy grass didn’t help.  
“I see time has not changed you much” Edward’s first words to Bella. He lifted her head and put an arm around her waist. Bella was too much in shock to even realize her scrape. “Breathe, Bella,” He smiled. He had missed her so much.  
“Wh-what?? How-what??” Bella started to say but ended up just staring. Edward heard her heartbeat beat too fast.  
“Please, Breathe,”  


“How?” Bella stroked his face. Edward smiled. He helped her stand up. The one time she didn’t complain about being helped. It didn’t last long. Once Bella got her breathing in control she has questions. “When did you get here? Why?” She touched him as if she didn’t believe he was here at all. “Am I dreaming?” She pitched herself. Edward laughed.  
“No, you are awake and I am here,” Edward explained. He held their hands together. Bella felt his palms, feeling the coldness again. Then tried to punch him, thankfully Edward slid away. He would not want to cause Bella more pain.  
“What the fuck?” Bella’s response was going into anger. She looked around the grass and picked up anything she could throw. Edward just stood there and took it. The rocks and twigs did nothing to him. It seemed to help Bella realize his actual placement here. “You’re here?” Now going into amazement. “You left.” If Jasper was here he would feel the rapid mood swings Bella was going through now. She didn’t know how to process all of this.  


“I know and I’m sorry. I-I needed to see if you were alright and last night,” Edward started. Bella gasped again,  
“You were here last night??” Bella threw more rocks. “How much did you see??” Bella was embarrassed for Edward to see her like that. Only Charlie did and she hated that.  
“Enough to know the damage I did,” Edward said. He looked down in shame.  
“Bullshit, that wasn't all you. Don’t pity yourself,” Bella said in a sympathetic tone. Pitying himself was all he did these days.  
“I was part of it though. I left to keep you safe and look what happens,” Edward kept looking down. Bella was silent for a couple seconds.  
“Come over here,” Bella said. She wanted to see Edward’s face. She was done throwing rocks at him for the moment and wanted to hug him instead. They hugged for a couple minutes. Bella was the first one to break the hug. She stared into his eyes. Golden as she remembered. “You left to protect me?” Bella looking intently into those eyes wanting honestly.  
“Yes, having a vampire boyfriend only caused you pain and danger. I thought leaving would ease that,”  
Bella laughed at that.  
“If anything it caused that more,”  
Edward sighed.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I thought you would move on,” Edward rambled on. Bella shushed him.  
“What now? Are you going to leave again?” Bella asked, face full of worry.  
“No, not if you don’t want that,” Edward replied. Bella’s eyes widen. Her hands tighten her hands on his jacket.  
“Stay! Please! Don’t go,” Bella yelled. She hugged him again.  
Alice would be jumping up and down because she saw the future change. The Cullens would be coming back. It would take some time to figure out all the details with the school and explaining to the town why they would come back from only a couple months away from the small town.  


Charlie wasn’t happy about Edward’s appearance, but he kept quiet. Bella was happy that she been in a while. He had come home that one fateful night with Bella and Edward reading on the couch. Smiles and hand holding. It was as if he never left. Charlie stood in shock for a second. “Uhh, hey,” was all Charlie could come up with at the moment.  
“Hello, Charlie,” Edward said. He had distanced himself from Bella to hold out his hand for a shake. “My family is coming back to town soon. We had a change of plans,” He didn’t have the full reason yet.  
“Great,” Charlie’s tone and thoughts told him it wasn’t.  


The rest of the night was mostly talking. Charlie went to bed but kept checking up on them. Even when he didn’t show himself. Edward knew by his thoughts and his footsteps. Bella wanted to go up into her room, but he knew Charlie would not approve. Edward excused himself to go home and tell the family. Charlie was pleased to see him go. Bella wasn’t. Even with the direct promised he would be in her room in seconds. It took a little longer than that because Charlie came out of his room first.  
“So, Bells, uh what's the news? Are you guys??? Getting back together?” Charlie scratched his neck and looked away. He wished they take it slow. He had hoped Bella dated other people before dating Edward once again. Edward felt he should want that too. He wants Bella happy and if other people could do that, then he would step away. He what he wished he when he did leave. Maybe if he didn’t cave in so fast she would’ve.  
“I think so, it’s all so confusing right now,” Bella responded.  
“Just take some time. Be friends. Don’t rush into anything,” Charlie truly cared. Edward felt more shame and guilt. He had rushed this whole reunion.  
“Thanks, dad,” Bella said. She hugged him goodnight.  


Once she came into her room she opened her window. She held her breath. She couldn't believe it. Edward’s back.  
“Hi,” Edward whispered.  
“Hey,” Bella grinned.  
They talked and cuddled on the bed the full night. Edward told her to sleep but Bella was worried he would disappear. He repeated his poetic lines of meteors and how wrong he was to leave her. How he wanted to what was best for her.  
“Didn’t you think to ask me first?” was her response.  
“I didn’t. I tho-”  
“I know to protect me from bloodsucking siblings, but still. You told me you didn’t want me. That we didn’t belong together! You!,” Bella slapped him. Not hard to hurt her, but the gestured counted.  
“That was a lie. I didn’t expect you to believe it. I expected a fight from you. After all the times I told you I loved you and you believed it,”  
“Of course, I did! Why wouldn’t I? You’re-” she gestured to all of him.  
“A monster?” Edward in his own self-hatred.  
“An angel, unreal to believe you would want me even with all those love confessions. I never felt I had you,” Bella explained.  
“Bella, you had me since I saw you. It is you that is an unreal angel” Edward said. 

That was the major thing between them. They both felt they didn’t deserve each other. One saw himself as a soulless monster dooming the love of his life to share the same fate of his. The other saw herself as an ordinary plain human being with no reason to be with the supernatural other than her own want. This wouldn’t be the end of the conversation or the last night they discuss their insecurities and worries. Edward coming back made Bella happy but it didn’t magically erase their problems. They still had Victoria to deal with her revenge. They still had to finish high school. Bella had a morning shift at Newton's. They had a lot of issues to work through and they would work it out together. No more leaving or hiding to protect each other. The best way to protect each other was to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought if Edward saw the shit Bella went through then we could throw away most of the drama away. No Volturi. No rude friends that turn into wolves.  
> I might write a continuation where Victoria comes back but she's dating Rosalie and the whole wolf pack dealing with the Cullens coming back too soon


End file.
